bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 2 PART2
Chapter 2: Down-Turns PART 2 I was in the office sitting on an old green sofa, in front of me was too closed wooden doors. They opened, and an older women walked out. Her hair was flipped, and she was wearing a secretary uniform with a pearl necklace and black highheels. "You must be Whitesides." She said in an elegant tone. "We've been expecting you." She continued saying, "I'm Ms.Danvers, the headmaster will be with you any minute now." "Ms.Danvers!" Said a man's voice. "Bring the new subject into the study." I stood up and Ms.Danvers pushed me to the entrance. I peered in shyly, seeing a cozy room. There was a fireplace, an old fashioned globe, a book case, and an older looking man sitting at a wooden desk. "Don't be shy child, please have a seat." I stepped onto the carpet and sunk into a brown lounge chair. I noticed a stuffed raptor way above him. I then turned my attention toward a name tag that was engraved "DR. CRABBLESNITCH". The headmaster was old, appearing to be in his 50s with a stern wrinkled face. He was wearing an old fashioned brown suit. "You must be the Whitesides girl, Mikaela Whitesides. I am Dr.Crabblesnitch, headmaster of Bullworth academy. You're mother told me that you've never been in a private school before and that you're quite new to being sent away. We make new students feel welcome on the campus. I'm sure you will fit in with Bullworth's academic crowd. You might even be up with the Headboys." I sat up rigidly and asked, "Um, what do you mean?" "Why, I'm talking about the Head School Peers." Dr.Crabblesnitch began to pace in a proud state of motion. He stopped at a book case and pulled a book off the shelf. I saw the cover showing a rich navy blue and gold outline. In gold was "Bullworth Academy Yearbook 2006-2007". He turned the cover and flipped the pages, stopping at a page that said "Meet your School Peers". "These are the school's Headstudents." Dr.Crabblesnitch handed me the yearbook. I saw six pictures of boys. The first one was Tad Spencer who had brown eyes, and a brown hair into a small pompadour. Tad was treasurer of the Harrington House and won 1st prize in the Boxing International. Melvin O' Connor who looked somewhat nerdy looking was in the chess and astronomy club. The third person was African American, and his name was Damon West. He was part of the football team and was 5th runner up in wrestling. In 4th was a boy who looked like he was from a different era. His name was Johnny Vincent. He out of all of them interested me the most. He was wearing what looked to be a 1950s Vintage biker jacket, kind of greaser like. He had brown hair coiled to the left side of his face, and pure black eyes. A stud was to his left ear. The next one, which scared me, was Trent Northwick. It was the blonde in white shirt and jeans, the one who tried to grab me this morning. "Uh, Dr.Crabblesnitch, there's someone in here I'd like to--" Dr.Crabblesnitch then cut me off saying, "Yes, it is very interesting! If only you could be a head. You might one day be!" I turned to Johnny Vincent's page, which said he was president of the Hot-Rod Club. Then, I saw a flash of green in front of me. I don't know what it was, but I shrieked and threw the book onto the floor. "My god! Miss Whitesides, what was the fuss about?" "Didn't you see that?!" I said with my eyes all big. "See what?!" Dr.Crabblesnitch said in demand. "There was a green orb! It was right in front of me!" I said. "Good god child!" Dr.Crabblesnitch exclaimed. "Is this the part where I learn about your issues?!" "What?" I asked. "Your mother did tell me about some concerns that I may need to address to you." He said. "Concerns? Mom is only concerned about my grades! Is it about my grades?" I said, waiting for his reply. "She told me how you have an obsession with things from the 1950s and 1940s. Am I right?" Dr.Crabblesnitch began. My spirits were soaring as I told him with glee about my interests. "I love the 1940s and 50s. I listen to Rock and Roll music and Swing Jazz every day! Look at my shoes Mr.Crabblesnitch, they're Saddle Shoes! I only wear things that are Vintage and Retro! Dresses and skirts must be at the knee if not longer, and they have to be waist high! Every other decade in style is lame! I especially hate 1970s and 1980s! Did you grow up in the 1950s Mr.Crabblesnitch?! If you did, then you have to tell me all about it!" I said everything as fast as I ever could in delight. Dr.Crabblesnitch was silent for a couple seconds until he said, "I see that you talk a little too fast and that you get over excited when having a discussion. However, there was something else that I heard of. Something about you into the paranormal, and a thing called "Ghost Hunting"." The words "Ghost Hunting" tapped into my head immediately and I began explaining, "My dad and I travel to haunted sites and we try to capture ghosts on camera and EVP. We catch them on thermo-cameras and we record their voices to prove the haunt." "Oh really?" Dr.Crabblesnitch said to me. "You know, I am quite skeptical about this." My eyes followed him as he settled back in his office chair. "I've also heard that you complain about hearing and seeing things. Is this true?" "Yes." I confessed. " All the time I'm constantly seeing orbs and human shapes. Every night I keep on hearing scraping and banging in the ceiling and walls. I even hear voices conversing in another room. In bed I feel poking and prodding in my stomach. I have to cover my left either side of my ear and stomach with my arms to keep it from happening. To be honest, I think it might have to do with me being involved in the paranormal." Dr.Crabblesnitch clasped his hands together very slowly and then said, "I hope none of your ghost-paranormal ententes interfere with your academic learning here at Bullworth. I may have to talk some more with your mother. I don't think your problems are involving the "dead", and that these maybe things in your head. You are now dismissed to go to your first class, English." I got up from the chair and began to exit the office. "And Whitesides--" He began. I stopped and turned to him. "Its Dr.Crabblesnitch, not Mr.Crabblesnitch." I nodded and then left his office. Before I got to the halls, Ms.Danvers grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "Whitesides, you almost forgot your schedule, and you also left some of the uniforms you purchased yesterday." She handed me a pink slip of paper and a package. "Er, thanks." I said and continued on. I was in front of a door with a sign to the side saying "ENGLISH". I looked down the hall to my left and then to the staircase to my right. Tingling came to my stomach as I slowly reached to knock on the door. My heart was racing as my knuckle inched closer and closer. I gave three sharp taps. For several seconds I waited. Then with the sound of the knob unlocking, Christy appeared before me. She then faced back and said,"It's the new student." I timidly stepped into the classroom. My gut felt like it was up to my chest. I turned to see the teacher was a middle aged man, looking to be in his 30s. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. "Class, this is Mikaela Whitesides, our new addition to the school. I'd like you make her feel right at home in Bullworth." The teacher then called me over and said in a quiet voice, "Mikaela, I'd like you to go and sit to the left of Casey." He pointed to a seat right next to a boy with long blonde hair with a sports cap, and a white and blue letterman jacket. I nodded and slipped through a row of desks. Students were staring at me as I sat down. My first assignment for the day was to figure out as many words as I could with scrambled letters. We were timed. Casey was whispering and talking to a girl that sat in front of him, which really bothered me. Others were passing notes to one another. All of the talking was beggining to distract me. I was so irritated that I just started to stare at the chalkboard. I then stared at the name tag on the desk with the name "Mr.Galloway." Then, the bell rang, and everyone was up and out of their seats. I was the last to pack up my things and leave. Reading my schedule was my locker number, 296. I trudged down the staircase and to the left of a hallway. Kids were tending to their lockers. I finally found my number as I paced forward. It was right next to another that had drawings and scribbles in the paint. I opened it up and set on the lock, storing away my package, and schedule. I shut up my locker and turned to see something so big. Whoever he was, he was tall, with an estimate to be 7ft. He was rather buff, with muscle all over him. His hair was reddish brown and kind of flat, with brown eyes. He was coming this way. "Oh no, it's Russell!" I heard a voice. "Did he hear about the new kid?!" He took notice of me as I was in his path. Perhaps everything would be ok if I just pretended to be getting into my locker. I turned back to my locker and began to turn the knob to my combination lock. 3-8-6...Out of the corner of my I eye was the bigger student. He kind of rubbed against me, trying to get into his locker. My heart began to beat in fast pace. A grunt came from him and the locker opened. There was some rustling, and then he slammed it back closed. I turned my neck a little, hoping he wouldn't see me staring. He turned around and walked back. I let out a sigh of relief and my heart rate slowed at normal pace. I walked behind him, not getting too close. Then I decided not to care and carry on. I came from right behind him and walked at my normal pace. Until Trent showed up with the others from this morning. I then noticed that the taller person was dressed the same as them, which means he was a member of their group. I began to back away, but then I tripped backwards and landed on my left arm. I looked up and saw Trent nudge Russell and point to me. "Thats her, Russell! She's the new kid!" I began to crawl backwards. The tall kid was coming at me fast. "Hey! New kid!" he called to me ina hoarse voice. "You hurt one of Russell's buddies!" It was too late, he grabbed me by the shirt and I was pinned to the wall. "You're gonna get hurt! You are dead!" He said to me "HEY! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN!" Yelled an adult's voice. I was dropped and all of the boys began to run from two men in navy blue uniform. I choked and a tear squeezed from my left eye. I couldn't cry! I shouldn't cry! I wiped my tears away with my right arm and stood up. I can't believe someone would want to beat me up on my first day here. I should've watched where I was going this morning. There was probably a faster, and better route to take. It was so stupid of me to run into them. My sadness quicly turned into anger and I yelled out,"FUCK! I'M SUCH A FUCKING STUPID ASS BITCH! GOD DAMN IT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I kicked my locker and stomped the floor. My left arm was still in pain from me falling on it. I then sighed and continued on to my next location, the Lunch Room. The lunch room was crowded and noisy, filled with laughter and chatter. I didn't see my Trent or any of those "boys" in the line, so that made me feel better. I saw that everyone in line had a red lunch tray and and a plate. I looked around me to find myself a plate and tray, and saw a counter behind me. Grabbing what I needed, I also got a fork and a knife. I was the last in line, but I didn't mind it because it actually went through pretty quickly. I got up to the kitchen opening and saw an older looking lady. Her face was sagging, and kind of reminded me of a bulldog. She overweight looking, and had brown hair up in a hair net. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a grease stained apron. She up at me from tending to a pot and said, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. You must be the new kid that Ms.Danvers was telling me about." "Yeah..." I said in a shy tone. "But, I don't think she ever mentioned to me that you were so skinny! You need to put some meat on your bones, kid!" My gut was up to my chest again. I was beggining to lose my appetite for lunch. "SPLAT!" a ball of meatloaf landed on my plate with a pile of peas and mashed potatos. I continued on, trying to find a place to sit. I decided final that I would sit at the second table towards the entrance, and there were a total of seven tables. I sat all the way at the end, away from all of the others. I was able to see those kids that I saw in the yearbook. Melvin was sitting at the table behind me playing a medieval board game. Tad was hanging with some kids wearing blue argyle sweaters like him, and he was two tables ahead of me. I saw Damon arm wrestling with Casey all the way at the last table. Trent, wasn't there, for I've already met him. Then there was that one boy that sparked interest in me. Hanging out just a table away from Tad, he was loitering near the salad bar. A girl wearing a leather jacket, pink tube top, leather pants and a red chiffon scarf was right next to him. Her hair was Auburn, and was in a bob. I looked down at my plate and dug my fork into the meatloaf. It wasn't too bad, but, of course it's not as good as my mom's cooking. I cleared my plate under seven minutes. After that, I began to look over to Johnny Vincent again. I was noticing the way his friends were dressed. Most had their hair slicked, a couple had a Pompadour. They were wearing leather and jean jackets, kind of like they from the 50s. I stopped watching them and picked up my tray and returned it to the kitchen opening. Walking down an aisle, Tad wrinkled his nose while the others had there eyebrows narrowed with an angry looking face. "Thin and gangly looking!" One of them called out. My face felt hot, and I gently set my plate, tray and utensils down at the entrance. I was mad, again. I sat back down at my spot when Trent and those "Boys" were back. The taller one was glaring at me. My heart was at fast pace as I fearfully gazed up at him. They did not say one word to me as they past me. Everyone was still eating their lunch. I was staring down at the surface of table, when all of the sudden, a huge thud sat in front of me. I immediately flinched and looked up to see the taller one of the "Boys" sitting right in front of me. The rest of his group were all shouting, attracting attention to where I was sitting. However, they were all sitting at the other half end of the table while their "big and buff" was sitting in front of me. I was shaking in fear. My heart throbbed all the way up to my throat, making me choke on my pink chiffon scarf. My anger was all gone and replaced with nothing but fear, but my face was still hot. Not with anger, with fear! Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet, and all had their eyes on us. I looked over to Johnny Vincent and the girl to see them laughing with their other friends. I saw Trent and the other "Boys" watching us with evil grins on their faces. I turned back to the tall, big and buff kid in front of me, who was eating his lunch. He then swallowed and glared up at me. I was thinking about leaving, so I put one foot back and got up, but I was stopped by two of the "boys" who forced me back down in my seat. They both sat on the both of my sides. I began to coil my pontail around with my right finger, glancing side to side nervously. I tried to leave again, this time about to make a break for it, but I was caught and pulled back into my seat. They were being serious! I heard a voice behind me saying, "Russell is super serious! I can't believe he's doing this!" From the table where Tad was sitting, "Ugh, why would they be interested in her?" I heard Johnny Vincent say, "Heh heh, that's funny!" From Damon's table,"Since when does Russell get a girl?" Trent then said from behind me, "Russell's gonna beat yer ass!" I turned to the unknown person in front of me and concluded that this was "Russell". And now he will kick my ass! Glory all to be! Russell finished his plate and grunted. He then got up with his tray, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I was going to do this for the third time. This time I launched myself over to the other side. The two behind me reached for my legs trying get a hold of me, but I wriggled away fast enough to escape from them. Thats when Russell stood 15 feet away from me me, I landed on the floor and then stood up. "Come here new kid!" he demanded. "Come here so Russell can beat you!" I looked at him and then shook my head. "What?!" He said out loud. With a quivering voice I said, "N-n, N-no, NO! NO! NO!" "THEN RUSSELL WILL COME AND SMASH YOU!" He came at me fast, but I ran all the way to the right." Russell slid and stopped running. Everybody said,"Oooooooooh!!!" "She shouldn't have said it!" "COME HERE AND RUSSELL WILL HURT YOU LESS!!!" Russell said. I shook my head and shouted,"NO! I WILL NOT COME TO YOU! I DON'T WANNA BE BEATEN! IT HURTS RUSSELL!" "THEN RUSSELL WILL COME AND SMASH YOU! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING RUSSELL'S BUDDIES!" He yelled. He wasn't running at me this time, but rather walking fast. I ran again, past Damon and all of his table, who were actually having a good time laughing. As I ran, Johnny Vincent grabbed me and held me in a tight grip. "Stop! What are you doing! Let me go!" I cried and squirmed. "Lets just get this over with, Russell!" Johnny said with excitement. "I got her right here! Come and get her!" "NOoooo!" I screamed as Russell's shadow loomed over me. "I have her right here! Grab her from me!" Johnny was squeezing me tighter and tighter. I was beggining to stop squirming and lose my breath. Just as Russell was reaching for me, my eyes grew big and I squirmed once more. Johnny Vincent pulled something out from him and flipped it. He was pointing a Stilleto switch blade knife right at Russell. "I saw what you did with Lola on Friday! You were talking, and even flirting with her!" I began to feel tired and my eyes heavily closed. No! I couldn't pass out! I went and bit down on Johnny's arm. Johnny let out a string of profanity as he dropped me onto the floor. "OWW! YOU FUCKING BITCH! GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" I was mad at Johnny Vincent, so I grabbed and threw him at a nearby table. I then grabbed him and slammed his face right into the floor and sat with my legs keeping him down. For a few seconds he lay motionless, but then he overthrew me and I slid across the ground, tumbling. I tried to crawl to get back up to my feet, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to him and then did a full blow to the side of my head, knocking me down to the ground. He then got on top of me, and I felt pulling on my scarf. Johnny Vincent flipped his switchblade and held it to my neck. Blood was streaming from his nose. He then wiped it with the back of his hand, which smeared across his face. As he pressed closer and closer towards me, I began to see double. My breathing became acute, and I finally closed my eyes. Living Half Lives: Chapter 3 Category:Blog posts